Married Life
by Sanrioluver88
Summary: Sort of like 50 first dates, but with a twist! When Yuu has amnesia, can Miki and Yuu's love keep them together? Please Read & Review! Updated! Finished! OVER 3,000 hits!
1. Miki's wedding day

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Please read and review! I would love to hear from you! Any comments or concerns, feel free to write a review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 1

Miki's wedding day

"Miki, you look so beautiful! I hope you'll be just as happy as I am with Nachan." Complimented her best friend, Meiko Akizuki.

"Thanks!" Replied Miki standing before a mirror in a lovely wedding gown.

_Am I ready to be married? _Thought Miki as she gazed at her dress through the mirror. _I've been in love with him ever since I met him. This has to be true love. Yes. I'm ready. _

Just at that moment, Jin walked through the door along with Youji. "I'm going to give Miki away!" Screamed Jin.

"No! I want to! She's my daughter too!" Retorted Youji.

"Who's her birth father? ME! Not you! You can give away your son!" Snapped Jin turning away with his arms folded across his chest. "Besides, you're only her stepfather. Not her real father." He muttered over his turned shoulder.

Youji ran in front of him to capture his attention. "You can't give away your son only your daughter! And so what if I'm her stepfather? She wants me to give her away."

They both turned to Miki who was staring at them with a smile on her face.

"Who do you want to give you away? Me or Him?" They both asked simultaneously.

Finally it was time. The wedding march began and Miki slowly walked down the aisle. With Jin linked on her right side and Youji on her left, she knew that everything would be okay. Both of their parents were totally cool about them getting married, which surprised both Miki and Yuu.

As she walked, she saw both her moms holding tissues and tears running down their cheeks. Beautiful flowers everywhere. All her friends were smiling supportively as she walked past.

_They were there for me during my best and worse times. I hope getting married won't change that. _Miki thought.

She passed Nachan, Ginta, Arimi, Tsutomu, Ms. Ryoku, Anju, Michael, Jinny, Brian, Takuji, Bill, Yayoi, Rei, Akira, Suzu, and Kei.

She saw Kei and winked at him.

_Kei helped Yuu's and my relationship get stronger. Even though Kei didn't want us together, I'm glad they did this because now I know how strongly Yuu feels about me. _Miki reflected.

Suddenly reality shot back to her and she saw her groom. Yuu was standing there before her. He looked perfect. Miki looked nervously at Yuu. But to her surprise, his expression in return was a reassuring smile.

Miki, Jin, and Youji stopped at the altar. They both kissed her on the cheek and went to sit down with their wives. She walked up the alter. She looked over at her maid of honor, Meiko, and smiled nervously. From the corner of her eye, she saw the best man, Satoshi Miwa, nudge Yuu. Yuu held her hand to help her up. He continued to hold her hand all through the ceremony.

Their Honeymoon

They had decided to go to Hawaii. Their parents had met there so they both thought it would be romantic for them as well. On their honeymoon, they spent lots of time in each others arms, walking along the beach, and other stuff. Since this is PG-13 I can't discuss it.

On their last day of their vacation, Miki and Yuu decided to go surfing before the plane arrived that night.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this? The beaches here are dangerous!" Miki shouted and ran after her husband, who was carrying a surfboard and already paddling out into the ocean.

"C'mon, sweetie! It's fine. The water is perfect! I just wanna do this so when we go back home, I can say that I did it!" Said Yuu. He stopped and sat on his board, waiting for Miki to catch up with him.

"Just remember what the instructor taught us. And if we somehow get separated, meet at the tiki hut near that coconut tree over there." Miki pointed and looked at her husband to see if he listened.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Yuu said impatiently. "Let's go!"

Yuu paddled out into the flat ocean. _Where are all of the waves? _The confused Yuu thought. He looked over at Miki whom was surfing a killer wave. _Maybe I should go over to where she is; this place has no waves. _

As he was paddling toward Miki, a huge monsoon wave towered above him. Miki had just finished riding her wave and was wringing out her short, salty hair when she looked over at Yuu and saw the wave.

"YUU!" Miki cried out.

But it was too late.

The wave had caught him. His surfboard and his body flew in the air as if the wave seemed to be juggling with him.

"Yuu! Somebody help please!" Help!" Miki screamed as she paddled out toward him and the wave.

Tourists and islands gawked at the sight of Miki desperately looking for help and trying to save her husband at the same time.

"C'mon everyone! Somebody has to help them!" A tourist shouted and ran to the lifeguard's tower. He grabbed a floating device and jumped into the ocean.

"That is one brave soul." A tourist woman said as she watched him.

"Yeah. He is." A man next to her said. "We were talking a few minutes ago. And he said he didn't know how to swim."


	2. Alone

Like the story so far? Tell me about it in a review! Thank you and Enjoy the 2nd chapter!!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 2

Alone

"Yuu? Are you okay?" Yuu could hear Miki's faint voice. She seemed so far away and yet she was only inches from him.

"Honey?" Miki voice cracked "Please open your eyes."

_Please open your eyes. _Miki prayed clutching Yuu's blankets and watched Yuu lying lifelessly in the hospital bed. _Please be okay._

Yuu opened his eyes and a blur of Miki came into view. As every second passed by she became more and more into focus.

Yuu looked up into Miki's worried eyes. A jolt of shock swept through him. "Um..Hi!" said Yuu who started shuffling around in his hospital bed. "Uh. Who are you?"

Miki gasped as she stood up. "Doctor!" She screamed. "Please hurry to room 004."

The doctors rushed in to the confused and freaked out Yuu who didn't know who anyone was or where he was.

"Who are you?" He screamed as the doctors injected a clear liquid into his arm. "Where am I?" "Don't touch me!"

"...Don't touch me." His voice trailed off as he went soundly to sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Miki asked horrified to see her husband's unusual reaction.

"It seems to me that Yuu obviously has amnesia." The doctor said resting Yuu down on a stretcher. " The best thing to make his memory recover is to surround him with familiar things and people. It'll come back to him sooner or later."

The doctor left leaving Miki alone. Alone to help Yuu remember everything they've been through. Alone to help him remember who everyone was. _Please help him remember me. _Miki prayed. _Out of everyone to remember at least let him remember me. _

_How can I possibly leave him to remember ALL that we've been through? We've been through so much. _A tear fell from Miki's eye. _From Japan to New York, our love has traveled across the world. How can I even try to take on a task to summarize my love for him?_

She looked down at her sedated husband. He snored softly. She thought he looked beautiful.

_Don't worry Yuu, I'll help you remember. Remember us, our love, and me…_


	3. Yuu's Rescuer

sigh Whatever about da stupid plagiarism thing

Please R&R.

Married Life

Chapter 3

Yuu's Rescuer

Miki was alone with Yuu in room 004. She watched Yuu with tears in her eyes. Knowing that Yuu didn't know who she was painful. She felt hopelessly lost and unloved. No one showed her love like Yuu had. Suddenly she saw Yuu open his eyes.

_Please don't let Yuu freak out like he did earlier. _Miki prayed

Yuu slowly opened his eyes. "Who...are you?" He asked nervously.

_Oh No! Not again! _Miki miserably thought.

"Honey. It's me!! Miki!! Don't you remember me?"

"Um. No... Are you my sister?" Yuu quizzically asked.

This was too much for Miki to take in. She fled out the door into the hospital corridor. She leaned on the wall and cried.

_Why is he like this? What did I do to deserve this? _Questions ran through her mind so fast. But one question seemed to stick out more. " How did Yuu's rescuer end up?"

Miki faintly remembered a man swimming to save Yuu but that's it. _I better ask the doctor._

As she walked down the corridor wiping her tears, she saw Yuu's nurse hurry past her.

"Excuse me, miss" Miki gently said to the woman. "But I was wondering about my husband's savior. Who is he? Is he hurt?"

The nurse's smile that once was on her face now became solemn and explained the mysterious rescuer's condition. "Well, Mrs. Matsuura. The person who rescued your husband was Mr. Renu. He has a serious concussion and he was beaten pretty bad by the rocks. He's in room 017. His daughter is in there with him and she'll explain the whole situation to you. "

Miki arrived at room 017 and waited nervously outside the door. She was sure of herself when she was walking to the room. But now that she was just outside the door of the person that saved her husband from an early death, she wasn't sure what to say. _I'll just say what comes to mind. _Miki drew in a breath and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

Mr. Renu was in his hospital bed lying unconsciously. A young woman was at the edge of the bed talking to him, assuring him that he would be fine. When Miki walked in, the young woman walked up to her, introduced herself, and invited Miki to come inside to talk.

The young woman's name was Lori. Her and her father was sunbathing on the beach when they both heard Miki's shrieks. Mr. Renu ran into the ocean to save Yuu, but he didn't know how to swim. Luckily, Yuu saw the man swimming up to him and saw him drowning and swam to go save him. When Yuu was a few yards away from Mr. Renu, the last thing Yuu saw was the helpless Mr. Renu crash into a jagged rock before he did so himself.

Horrified, Miki gasped and covered her face with her hands. _I can't believe this actually happened. Why did I stand there and scream. I should've been the one here instead of her father. _

Lori saw that Miki was in dismay, so she gently wrapped her arms around her and comforted her. This sickened Miki that Lori could be so forgiving when she probably was thinking the same thing as her. Miki broke down in Lori's arms and cried hysterically. When she finally cried out all of her tears, she gathered enough courage to ask Lori more about the accident.

" Yuu and your father.." she continued. "Both crashed into the rocks before they went unconscious?"

"Yes." Lori said quietly.

"Mrs. Matsuura." Lori hesitated. "I was wondering if I could visit your husband so I could thank him."

"THANK HIM?! But why? He's the reason why your father is suffering from a concussion and probably won't be able to walk for the rest of his life."

"But I want to thank him if you don't mind Mrs. Matsuura. My father doesn't know how to swim and your husband tried to save him. I think he needs as much thanks as someone who actually did save him. You're so lucky to have him, Miki. He has a big heart."

Lori got up and left. Leaving Miki with her words to think about.


	4. Amnesia confusion!

Hope everyone is liking the story so far, please review so I can make my story better! I'm open to all comments/concerns. I'll see if my writing skills are better now as they were then. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 4

Amnesia Confusion

Lori Renu walked in room 004, unsure of what to say or how to say it. This was her first chance to look at her father's rescuer. Although her father did try to rescue Yuu Matsuura, Yuu in return tried to save him as well. This in her mind was reason to give gratitude toward this man.

Yuu's body and head was turned away from Lori as she lightly knocked on the hospital door and cautiously walked in.

"Mr. Matsuura?"

No answer.

"May I come in?"

Still no reply.

"I hope I am not disturbing you. But I wanted to thank you for what you did for my father, it means a lot to me."

_Father? _Yuu thought. _My father? Her father? What happened to our father? Do I have a father? Who is this woman coming in and asking these questions? _As Yuu turned toward the voice, Miki in room 017 had a jolt of fear

_I didn't tell Lori that Yuu has amnesia!!!!_

Yuu turned toward the voice only to see the most beautiful woman he has ever set his eyes on. She was not Japanese like most people he is accustomed to seeing, but she had the most beautiful brown hair and eyes he had ever seen!

"Hi! I'm….uhh….uhh…." He wasn't sure if words of any meaning were coming out, partially because of his amnesia but mostly because of sheer shock of her beauty.

"You're Yuu Matsuura. I'm Lori Renu. You saved my father after he tried to rescue you."

"Hi Lori! I'm Yuu?"

"Yes. Mr. Matsuura, I'm Lori and you are Yuu."

"And I know you're my wife!" Exclaimed Yuu!

"Excuse me?! Mr. Matsuura. I'm not you're wife. Although your wife is very lucky to have you as a husband, I am not her." With these words said, Lori felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. Lori was stunned when she saw Yuu roll over. His eyes melted her heart. Who knew Miki's husband would be such a hot guy?

Lori was still, however, confused about the whole situation. _How come he thinks I am his wife? Doesn't he know Miki?_ Maybe she isn't his wife! With that thought Lori eagerly started walking toward Yuu.

* * *

Back in Room 017. Mr. Renu's room.

Miki studied the man that saved her husband. The man was in his mid 70s. His hair was as white as the room they were in. His breathing was shallow. Miki didn't feel her presence in the room was required anymore because she learned all she needed to from Lori.

Instead of saying goodbye to Lori or Yuu, she decided to go back to the hotel room and call Meiko. As Miki waved down a taxi in downtown Oahu, she couldn't help but wonder if she should've told Yuu she was leaving. No. Miki thought. He wouldn't have recognized me anyway.

Sitting in the taxi cab, Miki thought miserably about how they were missing their flight back home. Home! Where all their friends and family live awaiting for their return. When she reached her hotel room she grabbed her cell phone which she packed in her suitcase before Yuu and her went to the beach.

Miki dialed Meiko's number and heard Namura at the other end. Hi you've reached Namura, and Meiko! We're not home! Leave a message! *beep*

The familiarity of Meiko and Namura's answering machine brightened Miki's day. How she missed Japan, but Miki wasn't ready to go back home. She loved the states and little did she know what their parents had in store for her and Yuu.

* * *

Back in Room 004.

"Yuu, I can't help but feel bad for your wife." Lori stated as she sat at the corner of Yuu's hospital bed.

"But you are my wife! I remember everything so clearly. Our parents were there. It was beautiful. Our friends were there! And I saw you in your beautiful dress with my dad and your dad at your arm. That was….."

"Your wedding day?" Lori nervously questioned as she slide off the bed and into a nearby chair. Her heart broken. _It sounds as though it was Miki that's his wife. His wedding day must've been beautiful! _

"Our wedding day!" Yuu corrected smiling a huge smile. "Everything was perfect!" Yuu sighed as he crossed his hand over the other and spaced out while looking at the ceiling.

Just as he did the nurse came in and saw the dazed out Yuu and saw heartbroken Lori. "I'm sorry to disturb but I have some paperwork for Mrs. Matsuura to fill out. It's the release forms for Yuu. He is able to leave now. I checked in your father's room and she was not there. Do you know where she is?"

"My sister?" asked Yuu. "Umm…she's um……..uhhhhhhhhh."

Just then Lori walked to the nurse and politely stated that Miki gave her permission to sign for whatever documents is necessary to lead to Yuu's recovery, safety, and/or release.

Hope you like my story so far!!! The plot is definitely thickening as you can tell! Please R&R!!


	5. Separated from each other

Yay Reviews

Yay Reviews!! Thanks and it's only been 2 days!! More reviews the sooner the chapters!!. Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 5

Separated from each other

Lying on the soft hotel bed, Miki drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Yuu crashing into rocks but this time not being so lucky making it out alive. She awoke with sweat beading down her neck, forehead, and body. She rolled to her side expecting to see Yuu, but instead saw emptiness, like how she was feeling inside, empty.

She looked at the clock on the night stand it was only 6:00 pm. She had only slept for 3 hours but it felt like an eternity. She was deeply missing Yuu and decided to catch a cab back to the hospital to visit him before she turned in for the night. Visiting hours closed at 7:30, so she had just enough time to make it there.

_I do hope Yuu feels a little better this time. I don't know why I keep putting myself up for rejection. He won't recognize me!_

Miki thought of more horrible scenarios as she reached the hospital and turned down the long corridors. So deep in thought that she accidentally bumped into, of all people, Yuu' nurse. " Oh! I was just about to see Yuu. I know visiting hours are over in a half an hour, but is it alright to see him?" Miki said bright-eyed.

"Well..yes of course you could, if that were the case. Mrs Matsuura, did you not give permission to Miss Renu to release your husband?"

Paranoia swept over Miki's body. Her body felt as though I was ripping in two. Anger, fury, worry, and concern clouded her brain.

"I did not. Where……is my husband?"

The nurse paused a moment before she replied, "I'm so sorry ma'am. I let him leave with Miss Renu. I trusted her full judgment when letting your husband go. But Mrs. Matsuura, I know she has not gone far. After letting Miss Renu fill out an hour's worth of paperwork. Your husband was released at 4:00 p.m. I will get my staff and the Honolulu police. We will find your husband stat!"

Thirty seconds later. Miki heard a code red emergency alert echo through the corridors of the hospital.

"ATTENTION ALL STAFF. WE HAVE A CODE RED. MISSING MAN FROM FLOOR 19. ALL VISITING HOURS ARE CLOSED. ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL MUST LEAVE. FALIURE TO DO SO WILL LEAD TO FEDERAL CHARGES. ATTENTION ALL STAFF"

The emergency alert bellowed through every room. Every hall. Every corner.

People flowed into the hallways. The Honolulu police swooped and swarmed the halls. Frantic hospital personnel scattered the hallways. And there was Miki. Slumped in a corner, hiding her tears from the world, she couldn't help but notice that all her surroundings have oddly been similar to how she was feeling. The emptiness in the hotel room and the chaotic atmosphere around her now. She couldn't help but wonder where Yuu was and why Lori would take him away. All she could do was wait.

Yuu and Lori were now in a taxi heading toward Yuu and Miki's honeymoon suite.

Yuu had remembered that it was their last night in Hawaii, but he didn't quite remember that it wasn't with Lori.

As they entered the hotel room, Yuu casually walked up to the curtains and drawing the two halves together, leaving Lori standing at the door threshold.

Yuu peeked over his shoulder to see his "wife's" reaction. Lori was shocked how aggressive he was. Lori knew in her heart that what she was doing was wrong, but when Yuu kissed her hard on the lips making her back slam against the threshold. Her emotions couldn't help but fly free.

"I can't hold my feelings in for you. I love you!" Yuu said between deep passionate kisses.

_This is my chance. I should tell him I'm not his wife!_

"Yuu, honey, there is something I must tell you.."

"Can't this wait?" Just as he said this he picked her up bridal style and brought her to the king size bed. As he did so, he pinned her on the bed.

"Actually, it can't. You see..I'm…going home!" She forced herself free and fled to the door. I just can't! Not right now!" With that she was gone.

_What am I going to do now? My wife is gone. I'm stuck…I don't even know where! I don't have friends…_

Just then, Yuu spotted the 2 non-stop plane tickets to Japan. _Japan. I vaguely remember that place. I think my friends are there. It's better than being here! Even if the flight time has passed..I know I will know someone in Japan once I get there._

With that, Yuu called for a taxi. Ten minutes later, he left the elevator and saw Lori waiting for a taxi as well.

"HONEY!" Yuu shrieked! "You're going to see our friends too? C'mon. You forgot to your ticket! Don't worry though. I have it here in my back pocket." He stated as he patted them. Just then the taxi pulled up. "Let's go!!" With Yuu giving a forcing yet loving arm tug, Yuu Matsuura and Lori Renu were off heading toward the Honolulu International airport.

Exhausted, Miki returned to the hotel room. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 pm. Staying at the hospital wouldn't have helped her situation, even though the staff offered for her to stay the night until Yuu was found. She collapsed on the bed. She knew something just wasn't right. For one thing, the curtains were not drawn before she left. She glanced around the room. Other than that everything was exactly how she left it. She glanced at the clock again. Only two minutes have passed and it was then Miki noticed.

"He took our plane tickets!! He has to be heading home. I have to stop them!!" Miki shrieked and bolted out the door

I hope this is getting more interesting to read. Please R&R until the next chapter release. Thanks!


	6. Rescuing her one true love

Thanks for reviewing

As you can tell Lori is definitely the "bad guy" in this story. You're supposed to hate her! This chapter will be a little bit longer. I'm not quite sure how this story is going to end up. But personally, especially with movies and books, I love twists! So if you're like me…then I'm sure you might like my story. Maybe not. I better quit babbling and let you read. Remember to R&R!! Thank You!!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 6

Rescuing her one true love

At the counter in the Honolulu international airport, Yuu refused to leave until his ticket would be approved.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matsuura. You and your wife simply cannot use your ticket for a later flight. There are no more flights leaving out to Japan for the next week, due to training new pilots. What I can do is book you a flight to the mainland where you would have to stay overnight in San Francisco and catch the next morning flight from there."

Satisfied, Yuu exclaimed, "book it!" as he turned his head toward Lori and grinned.

Lori shot a half smile back his way as he turned toward the woman over the counter.

"Alright sir. Your plane leaves in 20 minutes. Enjoy your flight."

Miki, and her cab driver, was whizzing through the highway. Dodging and weaving through cars, trucks, and limos. "I must get there! Please hurry!"

The speedometer read 95 as the driver accelerated the pedal.

"Here lady, hope you find your husband." The driver dropped Miki off in front of the airport. She quickly paid him as he helped her with two luggage cases.

Yuu, in all his excitement, did not consider of taking his luggage; for he did not know that he even had luggage.

As Miki finally reached the counter, she screamed, "I need one one-way ticket to Japan. Anywhere in Japan. I just need to get there!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. There are no more flights leaving out to Japan for the next week, due to training new pilots. What I can do is book you a flight to the mainland where you would have to stay overnight in San Francisco and catch the next morning flight from there."

"Yes! Yes! Anything!" screamed Miki. She was surprised how the woman remained calm while she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Under what name would the ticket be?"

"Miki Matsuura."

"OK ma'am you're set. Your flight will leave in 10 minutes."

As Miki walked off, the woman at the counter couldn't help but wonder what a coincidence that two people of the same name came to her only ten minutes before.

Attention: flight to San Francisco, California is now boarding would all the last remaining rows please board.

"Let's go! That's us, honey." Yuu said, grabbing Lori by the hand.

At this point in time, Lori had given up on trying to tell Yuu that she was not his wife. The man was hot, polite, and very loving. Every good quality a woman looks for in a man. Why should she lose him when he doesn't know the difference anyways?

"Yes dear that's us."

As the two found their seats, they started settling in. Yuu, with the window seat, gazed outside noticing the star infested sky. Hawaii was beautiful, but it was time to go home.

Lori tried buckled her seatbelt in, but noticed she couldn't. The seat belt couldn't quite fit. The seat that was occupied before her must have been a child for the excess belt slack.

"Yuu. My seat belt can't fit! Can you please help?"

Yuu instantly came out of his day dream to help her. Both Yuu and Lori looked closer at the belt to try to adjust it with their heads down fidgeting with the belt.

"WAIT!! I'm almost there!" Miki screeched as she reached the boarding dock just before the gate closed.

"Miss, you made it with not a second to spare. I was just about to close the gate. Hurry and find your seat as quickly as possible." The attendant quickly checked her boarding pass and let her through.

"31A, 31B, 32A, 32B, 33A! Here I am." Miki said as she found her seat.

"There!" exclaimed the woman in seat 31A, looking up. "Now it fits. Thank you honey."

"I'm glad I could help." The man in 31B responded as he too looked up and returned his gaze out the window.


	7. Lori's story

Thanks for reviewing

Chapter 7 is now here! Remember to R&R!! Please? Thank You!!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 7

Lori's Story

"Attention all passengers, we are approximately two hours from San Francisco. Please enjoy the rest of your flight"

Miki opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she fallen so deep in sleep in such a short amount of time.

_It seemed like all I had to do was sit down and the next minute I'm waking up three hours later!_

Two rows ahead of Miki were the two "newlyweds" snuggled together under the dim overhead lights.

"_Honey, are you sure you want to do this? The beaches here are dangerous!"_

"_C'mon, sweetie! It's fine. The water is perfect! I just wanna do this so when we go back home, I can say that I did it!"_

Yuu woke up in a cold sweat and looked down to see his loving Lori holding him tight. As he brushed his bangs from his eyes. Lori stirred.

'Hi honey, are you ok?"

"Um. Yeah sure. I just had a really strange dream. Or maybe it was déjà vu. Yuu relaxed in the chair. "or maybe it wasn't a dream…"

"Yuu is everything alright?"

"um. Yeah. Just throwing an idea, but do you by any chance remember saying 'the beaches here are dangerous?"

As Lori thought about this she remembered very vividly telling someone this. Her father.

Lori Flashback

"Dad, be careful! The beaches here are dangerous!"

"Sweet Lori you worry too much! As soon as I finish these benthic samples, you can do whatever you want once we get home."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And that includes those front row tickets to the giants game you've been dying to see."

"How I wish I were home. Where the San Francisco breeze was nothing short of relaxing"

Ding.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we've arrived at our destination. Please don't forget all belongings and thank you for taking Air Hawaii.

Miki stirred.

_Finally I'm here. But Yuu is in Japan! With that Lori! I better call mom and dad and tell them I'm coming. Wait! I can't because Yuu is supposed to be with me! What should I do? I think I should call anyway._

Lori sat in the terminal in the San Francisco International Airport. She pulled out her cell and dialed her parents.

"Hello!" She heard all four parents unanimously say.

"Hi everyone!" she gushed. Trying to sound as if she hadn't spent the past few days crying.

"How are you and Yuu?" she heard both moms giggle as they asked.

"I bet those two haven't even left the hotel room yet!" She heard Jin yell from it sounded like under a muffled pile of hands covering his mouth.

"Oh. We're fine!"

"What happened to you? We were expecting you to come in two days ago! What happened?" Youji screamed from again what it sounded like under a muffled pile of hands.

"Oh. You know Yuu always wanting to do something before he left."

"I bet!...Shhhhhhhhhhhh" OK..we love you honey. Good bye! We miss you. Your father can't wait to visit his old college. Oh dear, you know you can't wait to visit too. You can see that old professor you had a crush on. Hehe. Oh be quiet. I bet he doesn't even remember me. He's old now. Bye!" Click.

For the first time in days, Miki couldn't help but laugh. Her parents were the funniest and yet embarrassing parents in the world. If only she had the heart to tell them what happened to their son.

_Now I have to wait for the next flight to Japan. In the morning. Where will I stay? _

Miki threw up her hands and engulfed her face wiping away forming tears.

Right then, Lori and Yuu passed by Miki. Lori secretly glad to be back home. Suddenly she felt a warm ray of sunshine coming through. She remembered the rays of sunshine back in Hawaii.

Back in Hawaii where her father was!

"Yuu! My father! He's back in Hawaii!

Lori Flashback

"Dad do you really have to go?"

"Yes dear. I'm afraid I must. Giant's game when I get back?"

"Where are you going?"

"Hawaii. My team and I must do some benthic samples as soon as possible and return it to the university here in Hawaii." Her father said as he packed test tubes, Petri dishes along with a fresh pair of underwear.

"Dad, can I come?" Lori said as she sat on her father's bed next to his suitcase filled with scientific stuff quite unfamiliar to her.

"Well.." Her father said to her.

"I can help!" She perked. Sighing she offered, "Dad we never spend time together. This will be our last month together before I backpack through Europe."

"You're going to Europe?" Mr. Renu's bushy eyebrows raised.

"See you don't know me, my dreams, my passions. You know, someday I'm going to find a man and he's going to fall in love with me and we're gonna get married and have children and they will never know you because they never see their grandfather!"

Lori stormed out the room, across the hall, slamming her door behind her. She grabbed her iphone laying casually on her side table. And pressed 2.

"Hello." A man answered.

"Hey, its me" Lori said laying across her bed, feet crossed.

"So did you tell him?" The man asked.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean. He's leaving to Hawaii to do some kind of benthic samples. Being a biology professor, that's kind of part of his job. I guess." Lori said rolling her eyes. How she despised her father.

"So, he doesn't know? Lori! It's going to be in a few months! And your father doesn't know?" The man's voice raised sending Lori chills down her spine.

"I told him I was leaving. The truth!"

Interrupting the man chimed, "To Europe? Right?"

"Yes." Lori replied impatiently

"And finally become my bride?"

"Yes." She said as she gazed at her left finger, the diamond sending a rainbow dancing across her bedroom's walls. "But he doesn't know that part."

"Does he even know about me yet?"

"No. I'm sorry he doesn't. You know my father, always into his work. He hasn't even noticed I've been wearing a ring" Lori said sighing. "Never caring about me."

"Look, I'll meet you in Hawaii and you can leave your dad forever. Live with me. Be my wife finally. Will you do this?"

"I'm not so sure about this." Lori said.

"But you must! I love you. See you soon." She hears the end of the other line hang up.

As the trunk almost closes, Lori throws her duffel bag in with her father's suitcase. Her father looking up to see Lori, sunglasses glistening in the sun. "Let's go, Dad."


	8. Lori's story pt 2

Chapter 8! I love to see how everyone loves this story. And I'm getting really excited about it too. Thanks for the reviews! It encourages me to write more! OK. Less a/n more story!!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 8

Lori's Story pt 2

"Back to Hawaii?!" Exclaimed Yuu. "But I, we, er. Why?" We must wait for our plane to go back to Japan!"

Lori now frustrated with Yuu grabs both his shoulders shaking him. "Yuu! I am not your wife! I have to go back to Hawaii! You'll thank me later!"

"Yes, my love." Yuu states saddened by his "wife's" urgency to get away from him.

"Will you stop with the whole lovey dovey stuff it's making me sick!" Lori cries throwing her hands up in the air. Frustrated at Yuu, Lori sits in a seat while Yuu goes to the counter to get two tickets back to Hawaii.

Miki, in the next terminal, sat at a nearby coffeehouse. Just some caffeine to wake her up from the terrible nightmare she was living. Just then her phone rings.

"Hello" Miki answers cheerfully.

"It's us!" says the four voices from the other end.

"Oh!" Miki says astonished. "I just talked to you guys an hour ago, what's the matter?"

"Hey Miki, it's me, your real father, Jin and me, and me and me!" She heard other voices shriek. Are you and Yuu still in Hawaii?"

"Um! Of course! Where else would we be?" Miki says nervously laughing as she turns away from the beautiful view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Your mother...err...stepmother is on a rant of finding that old professor she had. What was he honey? A history teacher."

Miki listens as she hears the four bicker.

"For your information dear, he was a biology professor! He was quite a hunk back in the day." "Yes he was!" She hears her own mother concur. "Well," Miki father dominates the phone war. "Chiyako wanted to visit him while we came to pick the two of you up."

Miki's eyes widened. "Pick us up? Dad we're not children! You don't need to pick us up. We're fine!"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to. These two want to see their professor after looking through a bunch of photo albums after you two left reminiscing the 'good ole days'. But I spilled the beans when you called earlier and we figured you wouldn't come if we simply asked you anyway."

"Yeah!" Miki's mom chimed "Besides you didn't come home when you we were supposed to."

"And I figured we'd have to drag you out of that hotel room of yours in order to come home." Commented Youjii.

"And we could stay a few extra days for our own personal use." Chiyako giggled along with Rumi. "I guess you could call it a family mini vacation!"

By this time Miki was banging her head against the wall over and over. A wasted ticket and she had to go back before her parents got there

"We wanted to surprise you, but Mr. Blabbermouth had to go and say something!" Rumi reprimanded.

"Guys!" Miki, finally composed herself enough to say something, screamed. "Yuu and I are happy you guys are coming. We'll see you soon!" Miki slammed her cell closed and ran to buy her next plane ticket. Luckily she was able to get a ticket that left in an hour. Next thing she knew she was dozing in a seat on the plane heading back to Hawaii.

"Lori our plane leaves in an hour! Wake up!"

Lori opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she had actually fallen asleep. In an airport of all places. "Yuu" she explained. I had the craziest dream! I have to go somewhere. I have to go by myself. It's personal. I'll be back. I promise!"

Yuu stunned about her change of mind didn't want to get into any more hot water with Lori so he agreed to let her go.

Lori caught the next taxi and headed to one place that she thought she would never return to. Her house.

Lori Flashback

"You made it!" Lori's fiancé whispered.

"You know, I've been having third and fourth thoughts about leaving my dad. I mean. He finally promised to take me to a giant's game! The last time we went I was six. We had such a fun time." Tears welled in her eyes. Her financed brushed them away with his thumb and gazed into her eyes.

The rendezvous where Lori and her fiancé met was a lovely outside café under an umbrella along the Waikiki beach. The sun hugged along the shore and in Lori's mind seemed almost perfect.

"Your father's evil! You hated him when you left San Francisco three days ago! What happened to the man that ignored you and didn't even want to take you here? I will always love you and I can take care of you."

A tear streaked down her cheek as Lori stared out at the ocean. A few yards away from the café was her father and a couple of his colleagues. Her father continued his work unnoticing the fact that his daughter was secretly seeing a man and unnoticing the fact that she was pregnant.

A few yards away she sees a couple, a cute couple that was obviously on their honeymoon. The husband ran out on a surfboard, screaming for his wife to join him.

Suddenly a huge monsoon towered above him.

Lori and her fiancé simultaneously saw the wave, rose to their feet and gawked at the wave that had come from no where.

"I like biology, but not so much water; in fact, I don't even know how to swim." Mr. Renu and his colleague chuckled.

Lori gasped as she saw the wave crush the man. Tourists ran from the café to the woman shrieking for help. Others ran to stare at history in the making. But only one of them ran out to save the man from drowning.

"Where is my dad?" Lori turned to her fiancé.


	9. Back to Hawaii

Chapter 9

I appreciate your reviews! Keep reviewing! Thank You!!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 9

Back to Hawaii

Lori ran inside of her house. Her house was all too familiar. It was if she never left. She ran upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was left untouched. The note she left was sitting in the exact same position as she had left it. She gently picked up the letter and shredded it to pieces. She went into her drawer, found what she was looking for, packed it into her purse and ran out of her house into the awaiting taxi to take her back to the airport.

Lori ran down the terminals. She found her gate number and ran. She saw Yuu briskly walking back and forth waiting for her return.

"You came back!" Yuu exclaimed almost embracing her in a hug.

"Of course! I have to get my father!" She said following through with the hug.

"Please take your seats" the ticket woman said hurriedly as she started to close the door.

Lori and Yuu took their seats and leaned the chair back. Yuu didn't realize how tired he was until he leaned the chair back. He saw that Lori looked the same.

As Yuu started to drift to sleep he gazed at Lori and whispered. "I love you…Miki." And dozed off.

Lori's eyes widened. His amnesia was wearing off! She finally realized that she couldn't get a man to love her no matter what she did. As she too started to drift to sleep, she felt something or someone kick her from inside her tummy.

As she looked down and her visible bulging stomach, she realized that she could no longer get away with calling herself fat. She was pregnant and there was nothing she could do about it. With that last thought. She fell asleep.

"I want to sit here!" "Sit here, dear" "Oh! Me?' "No, dear, he was talking to Chiyako." "Oh!" Rumi said disappointed.

The stewardess walked down the aisle and said in the most polite voice.

"Please can you four find a seat. Anywhere. Just sit so we can leave."

"Sorry." The four unanimously said sitting in any available seat.

Next thing they knew the plane was off to Hawaii and all four were excited to be back in the place that started their entire adventure.

As Rumi tried to get comfortable she kicked the seat in front of her.

"Ouch!" The person grumbled from the seat.

"Sorry." Rumi whispered in the cutest voice she can imitate.

Miki rubbed her eyes. She muttered to herself as she tried to get comfortable again. _I hate plane rides now. First kids screaming and now people kicking my seat, I just want to go home!_

Lori awoke, still on the plane unfortunately, to giggling and hushed whispers.

Just then she saw a stewardess rush past her and down a few aisles to her amazement adults.

"For the last time, ladies and gentlemen, keep your talking to a minimum. We are landing in a few minutes and then you can talk all you want."

"OK!" The four agreed.

Lori giggled to herself. She loves the fact that some adults can still keep their child-like qualities.

The plane landed in the Honolulu airport. Lori and Yuu ran out of the airport (they don't have luggage, remember?) into a waiting taxi to take them back to the hospital where Lori's father was.

Miki didn't go straight to the baggage claim right after the flight. She went straight to the airport coffeehouse.

_Not enough caffeine can cure my confusion and heartache._

As she finished her last bit of coffee, Miki's cell phone rang. The number was unknown. She picked up.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Mrs. Matsuura? This is your husband's nurse! He has arrived! He's back come as soon as you can!"

Miki could not believe it. Her luck was finally turning for the better. She ran to the baggage claim only to see the four people who she was not expecting.

"Miki!?" The four parents gaped and stared dropping their baggage?

"Everyone?! What? When? Why?"

"That's what we should be asking you, young lady." Her dad using the most "fatherly" voice he could use.


	10. Closure

"Miki

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Chapter 10

Closure

"Miki!?" The four parents gaped and stared dropping their baggage?

"Everyone?! What? When? Why?"

"That's what we should be asking you, young lady." Her dad using the most "fatherly" voice he could use.

Miki stuttered, "Were you on the flight from San Francisco to Honolulu?"

Youji chimed "Your mothers were on that professor kick again. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to see Yuu in the hospital…" "Hospital!" The all shouted. "Don't worry I'll explain on the way there."

By this time all five of them stuffed into a taxi and drove on the way to the hospital. The conversation in the taxi was dead and neither of them were bold enough to talk, not just yet. Until Yuu's mom, Chiyako, decided to break the ice.

"Miki, when your father, mother, and Youji and I went to college in Hawaii, your mother and I fell in love with the most handsome professor. After we graduated from University of Hawaii, we both were still madly in love with this professor. We completely forgot about him until a couple days ago, when we saw his picture with us on our graduation day. What your mother and I remembered was that he mentioned about living in San Francisco but still teaching part-time as a biology teacher in San Francisco and in Hawaii. We just have to talk to him one last time. That's all."

Miki sat there in silence, soaking up the information like a sponge. Yet, she still felt as if she was the one with a secret instead of her parents. Luckily they had arrived at the hospital.

Miki rushed in, leaving the parents filing out of the taxi screaming "Miki!"

Miki didn't care about her parents or that man-stealing Lori. She wanted her man, her marmalade boy back. Yuu's nurse saw Miki running down the corridors. "Mrs. Matsuura, Yuu is here, He's in Room 017 with Ms. Renu."

In Room 017

Lori looked down at Mr. Renu, her father. He looked the same and yet different all at the same time. Lori had asked Yuu to leave the room to give her some privacy with her father. Lori sat in a nearby chair as she held her father's cold hand.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Her father did not stir. He still lay motionless. "I was going to leave you dad, for my fiancé. Yes I have a fiancé and I'm pregnant. He was here a few days ago. My fiancé. He was here when you first arrived, sitting in this very chair. But I left him dad, to be here with you."

Her father eyes opened a little.

Lori perked up and spoke more slowly and softly. A flashback crossed her mind.

"Lori, c'mon. He's dead! Let's go now!"

"No. I must stay. He's still my dad."

"Look's like you're going to be another pregnant mom with no husband."

And he left. Out of her life for good.

"I was so ashamed to tell everyone. The family of the person you rescued. I told them we were sunbathing. I know that's a fat lie. But I have to protect you."

Her father gazed up at her.

"It's a boy Dad. I haven't decided what to call him yet. I just came from home too and I have something here for you."

She dug into her purse and pulled out three objects; Two Giants stubs and an autographed Barry Bonds baseball.

"It's from the game that you took me to when I was six."

Her father raised his head ever so gently, suddenly losing interest and put his head back down.

"DAD!" Frustrated she threw the baseball against the wall. At that very moment Yuu opened the door. Instead of the baseball hitting the wall, it hit him in the head. Yuu collapsed onto the floor.

"Yuu" Miki shrieked for she ran in and that very moment.

"Miki?" Yuu stammered.

"Yuu?" The four parents exclaimed.

"Professor Renu?!" The mothers exclaimed.

"My baby!" Lori screamed. "My water just broke!"

The fathers reacting to this almost instinctively grabbed Lori and ran down to the nurse's station and carried her up to the labor room.

"Miki?" Yuu looked into Miki's eyes and knew everything was going to be ok from then on. "Let's go talk Yuu. I have to fill you in" Miki said as she helped her husband to his feet and walked into the waiting room.

"I'm going to help Miki." Miki's mother said and rushed out the room.

The two people left were Yuu's mother, Chiyako and Professor Renu.

"Professor?"

"Chiyako?" Mr. Renu barely made a whisper "You look lovely as ever."

"Thank you for saving my son. Miki told us, me on the way to this room. Thank you for saving our son…"

Mr. Renu's eyes glazed and met Chiyako's youthful ones.

"Our son?"

"Professor, after we had our fling, I got pregnant with Yuu. He is your son."

"My dear Chiyako, as much as I would like to share love as big as a child with you, I am sad to say that he is not my son. I can say this with confidence because I am sterile and I have been my whole life. Lori is adopted. However, if you believe Yuu is considered to be my son, I shall take that with pride."

With that, his last breath was his final one. His heart monitor went dead. Chiyako's heart was filled with grief as she saw her first love die before her eyes.

Chiyako reported the death to the nurse and in turn the nurse gave her directions to the maternity ward where Lori was.

When she arrived in the room, everyone was there except for Lori and Yuu, who went for a last "hang-out" before they had to go back home.

Lori was in the bed holding her baby. All of them cooing over it with pride as if it was theirs.

"Pre-mature babies are so little!' Miki's mom gushed

"Honey! That's so rude!" Miki's dad scolded

"What have you named him?" Chiyako asked.

"Yuu. Yuu Renu. After his grandpa and my father."


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wataru Yoshizumi

Married Life

Epilogue

Authors Note: If you enjoyed this story please review and leave any comments or concerns. I am open to all suggestions!

Want more Married Life?

Please enjoy my new series of Married Life 2. Married Life 2 keeps the essence of the original series/manga along with the continuation of this story. More love triangles, drama, and character developments.


End file.
